


Baby

by LittleDarkling



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDarkling/pseuds/LittleDarkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Eliot and parenthood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rogers, Downey, Devlin and Co. This is a work of fan love. No infringement intended, no profit made.

It’s barely four am when the soft whines coming through the baby monitor grow to pitched cries.

"Mmm." Alec snuffles into the pillow. "S’your turn." The words come in a barely coherent slur.

"I got ‘im last time," Eliot replies, his breath a hot gust of air against Alec’s shoulder.

"No. I did."

"He’s your kid."

"He’s your kid, too."

"Not when he’s cryin’."

"I’ll give you a cookie."

"You don’t know how to bake."

"I’ll fix your computer."

"You were gonna do that anyway."

"I’ll make it worth your while."

"You tryin’ to bribe me with sex, Hardison?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"You suck."

"I can make a dirty joke right now."

"Please don’t." He sighs, turning his head to look at Eliot through the one eye that isn’t pressed into the pillow. "He’s still crying." Eliot sighs and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the mattress.

"Alright. I’ll get ‘im. But you owe me."

"Uh-huh. I’ll think of something," Alec mutters and snuggles into his pillow. At the foot of the bed, Megabyte softly grumbles his annoyance at being roused once more.

"Sorry, buddy," Alec says quietly, gently nudging the malamute with his foot. Megabyte pokes at Alec’s toes with his nose before laying his head down and waiting for his master’s partner to return.

Cody is nestled in the soft blue blanket, crying piteously. His big brown eyes shift up, looking pathetically as Eliot leans over him.

"Oh. What’s the cryin’, buddy?" he asks softly as he leans down and picks up the squirming bundle. Cody’s cries immediately quiet, but are replaced by soft, uncertain whines; as if he’s afraid Eliot will just put him down again. He nuzzles into Eliot’s chest, little heart pounding against the hitter’s. Eliot’s large hands rub comfortingly over the small, warm body. "Alright. S’ok. Daddy’s here."

Alec is on the edge of sleep when the bedroom door creaks open and hears Eliot enter, speaking softly to Cody. He turns slightly to look over his shoulder.

"You brought him back to bed? Thought we agreed we were putting our foot—feet—down on this."

"Well, ain’t neither one of us getting any sleep and we keep gettin’ up every time he cries anyway." He places Cody down on the rumpled comforter and watches in amusement as the little fellow promptly tramples over Alec. The hacker grunts as he feels rough paws and tiny, sharp nails dig into his back as Cody carelessly ambles his way around the bed, sniffing at the pillow, the headboard. He licks Alec’s face, tail thumping wildly.

"Ok, ok. Happy to see you, too," Alec rolls onto back, gathering the pup to him. This seems only to encourage Cody, as he clambers over the hacker’s lean solid chest, alternating between snuffling and licking his face and neck. Eliot slides back into bed, smiling at Alec’s laughter and the little tail that thumps against his ribcage in a spastic blur. Megabyte watches the undignified display of puppyhood with a certain disdain and maintains his regal position at the foot of the bed. Alec scratches Cody behind the ear, pressing a kiss into the soft brindle fur at the top of his head.

"And I spoil him, huh?" Eliot asks, reaching to brush his knuckles gently down one fragile shoulder.

"Shuddup," Alec replies, placing Cody down so he can now treat Megabyte to the same enthusiastic greeting. The Malamute just heaves a great sigh and doesn’t even move when Cody crawls all over his head and tugs at his collar. Eliot chuckles.

"Think we’ll finally get some sleep."

"Yeah," Alec yawns as he tugs the covers up and settles in, pressing his body all along the hitter’s side. "Hey, you do realize Megabyte will probably eat your shoes for bringing the baby back to bed, right?" Eliot nods.

"I kinda figured that. Whatever. I’ll take him on my run in the morning. Might buy me some forgiveness."

"You still planning on staying in tomorrow?" he murmurs.

"Yeah," the older man replies.

"Cooking?" Eliot can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips and he sighs.

"Yes, Hardison. Cooking." As if on cue, Alec’s stomach rumbles and Eliot laughs, his body shaking with it. When he looks at the younger man, Alec is grinning at him, eyes crinkled at the corners. "You’re shameless, man, you know that?" Alec doesn’t even attempt to deny it, just tilts his head up and kisses Eliot, lingering and soft. Alec stretches out his foot and gently bumps Megabyte and Cody.

"Night, kiddies," he mumbles. His hand brushes the curve of his partner’s hip. "Night, El." Eliot smiles gently, fingers stroking the curve of the younger man’s cheek.

"Night, Ma." He waits for it, the way Alec’s brow knits a bit.

"M’ gonna kick your ass," the hacker says.

"Hey, now. Watch the language in front of the young’un." Alec cracks open one eye to glare at him.

"M’gonna. Kick. Your. Ass." Eliot just smirks, tugging him closer as Megabyte and Cody settle on the comforter.

 

End


End file.
